


Kissing Time

by Obsscure



Category: B.A.P, Beast (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rompe la rutina, alivia el enfado, úsalo a tu favor. Besa siempre que puedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B2ST - JungSeung

**Author's Note:**

> Escribo cosas ridículas para aliviar mi sentido de autodestrucción. No tiene ningún valor, excepto el que puedan darle. Gracias.

  
Junhyung tuerce la boca y se retira un poco. La mano se queda en la cintura sosteniendo la postura de desaire que cuidadosamente ha escogido. 

—Sólo porque eres tú. —accede ocho minutos después tal como lo había planeado. 

Hyunseung sonríe agradecido y se pone detrás con cuidado por si la cercanía pudiese hacerlo huir. Le extiende el brazo para llenarlo con besos hechos de aire, la música como único testigo. Se desvía al llegar al cuello en la coreografía aprendida hace tiempo. Junhyung resopla molesto.

—Hazlo bien por una vez. —exige.

Hyunseung le ofrece la impresión temblorosa de su boca.

~▣~


	2. B.A.P. - BangLo

Es buen tipo. No toca lo que no debe, no roba lo que no es suyo. Pero Junhong le mira con ojos de gato abandonado y se queda dormido sobre su regazo, el pelo (rubio, rosa, azul, rojo) guarda el calor y lo expande. Junhong habla en sueños, Yongguk pone un dedo sobre sus labios y lo arrulla. Junhong resopla y se incorpora, la boca como un botón de rosa, los ojos cerrados. Lo hace siempre. Yongguk resiste cada vez con más dificultad hasta que un día Junhong cruza la distancia que los separa y vuelve a dormir, sonriendo satisfecho.

~▣~


	3. EXO - BaekTao

—No eres tan feo. —dice el reflejo de Zitao una cabeza por encima de la suya. 

El delineador se congela sobre sus párpados mientras observa aquellos ojos rasgados que no se detienen demasiado a observarlo, ocupados en admirarse a sí mismo en los ángulos posibles. Baekhyun masculla incrédulo y hace el primer trazo en sus ojos.

—Tal vez tu nariz no sea estrecha ni tus pómulos bonitos pero tienes encanto —Baekhyun abre la boca indignado—. No le gustarás a todo el mundo, pero me gustas a mí.

Zitao se inclina travieso sobre él para quitarle el enfado con su labios.

~▣~


	4. BTS - TaeJin + J-Hope

Seokjin siempre dice cosas. El _blah blah_ continuo como un río desbordante de energía. Taehyung lo acusa de doble personalidad porque en público es el hyung tranquilo y protector.

—Dime que me prefieres como madre del grupo. —anuncia mientras sirve su último experimento culinario en la mesa. 

—Dile que yo soy mejor. —Hoseok está de espaldas frente a la encimera, frota y frota limpiando el desastre. Taehyung le da la razón y Seokjin se pone cabizbajo. 

—Es que con una madre no puedo hacer esto. —pega su boca contra la comisura de Seokjin que se estira en una enorme sonrisa.

~▣~


	5. Block B - Z-Bomb

Minhyuk es descuidado en algunas actividades privadas, aunque intenta disimularlas dentro de las divisiones del dormitorio. Jiho sigue el sonido amortiguado del portátil y empuja en silencio la puerta desde donde observa el lento movimiento del puño de Minhyuk en contraste a los ruidos lascivos. 

—Si sigues diciendo que te encuentras el porno de Yukwon por casualidad voy a tener que castigarte, hyung —susurra en su oreja, complacido por su estremecimiento—; cómo tu líder, voy a tomar medidas.

—¿De qué clase? —Minhyuk jadea con el aliento de Jiho besando su cuello.

—Intensivas pero gratificantes. 

El video sigue reproduciéndose sin espectadores.

~▣~


End file.
